


Wake Up Call

by NicoTheFlammble



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Gay Male Character, M/M, SO SORRY, probably really cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/pseuds/NicoTheFlammble
Summary: After his win at the 2016 Spanish GP, some of the other drivers go to congratulate Max...This is my first work, please be gentle





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ideas been bouncing around my head for awhile and I thought it couldn't hurt to post it.
> 
> Like I said I've never done this before, so sorry if it sucks, I haven't the faintest idea what I'm doing

Max woke with a groan, he drank way more than he should have last night and got almost no sleep. He smiled however when his eyes fell upon the sleeping form of his boyfriend. 

He and Carlos had been together for nine days short of a year and it had been the best of his life. He had been worried when he first got the call from Red Bull, that being apart so much would negatively impact their relationship, but if last night had been any indication, neither of them were willing to let go that easily. 

So enamored in his thoughts, Max didn't even hear the door to their hotel room open. 

"What the the-"

Max was instantly shaken from his thoughts, his stomach plummeting as he came to the sudden realization that he and Carlos were no longer alone in the room. 

Staring, ashen faced, at the scene in front of them was none other than Daniel Ricciardo, backed by Fernando Alonso and Sebastian Vettel. 

"Its not what it looks like!" he heard Carlos exclaim from beside him, failing to untangle himself from both max and the soiled sheets. 

He knew it was no use though. Carlos was smart but he wasn't smart enough to explain why the two of them were naked in his hotel room, wrapped around each other. No amount of booze could be used an excuse for the situation they now found themselves in. 

"Please don't tell" Max heard himself whisper. He knew that their only hope would be convincing them not to go to the team or the press. If anybody got wind of it, their careers, everything they'd worked for could disappear. Hell, there were some races on the calendar that they wouldn't even be able to attend, for fear of losing their lives!

Seemingly gaining their composer, the questions started- are you gay? Are you together? How long?

Max felt like the world was crashing down around him and honestly, he just wanted to go back to sleep in Carlos' arms. But he knew that wasn't an option anymore.

"Look, this is not a conversation that any of us really want to have, but I'm sure we'd all be a lot more comfortable if I had pants on"

"Yes!" Dan said, blushing heavily, "pants are a good thing!" he turned around, stumbling over his own feet, "we'll just be... out here" he said, as he pushed the other two drivers out of the room.

 

"How high up are we?" Carlos asked, walking towards the window once the door was closed, "do you think we could jump without dying?" 

Max chuckled, going to wrap his arms around the man he loved. 

"We both know the best way out of this, is through it" he said, smiling weakly "besides, we don't know, maybe they won't tell anyone, I've never once heard any of them say anything even remotely homophobic, plus they're our friends. Hell, Fernando has practically adopted you." 

Carlos rolled his eyes at the last statement, but gave a genuine smile. "How are you this wise and level-headed in this possibly life-altering situation, yet last week when I ate the last cookie you pouted for three days?"

Max grinned, "just trying to keep you on your toes babe" he said, before kissing the Spaniard and going off to hunt down his pants.

 

When the two were finally fully clothed, the elder drivers sat in the room around them, the interrogation began. 

"So I'm guessing this wasn't a one-time thing than?" Daniel Asked.

"No" replied Carlos, shaking his head "we've been together since just after the Monaco Grand Prix last year" 

"And you've kept it a secret all this time?" asked Fernando, surprise and concern evident in his voice.

"I mean, yeah" Max said "you have to understand, if this gets out, we're finished, sponsors won't want anything to do with us, fans will turn against us, we won't even be able to step foot in Russia!"

He felt his heart rate increase at the thought and Carlos tensed beside him. His lover grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and he felt himself relax slightly, with the reminder that whatever happened Carlos would be by his side. 

"So please, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone"

"Anything you guys what, this is your secret, I won't tell a soul" Sebastian said immediately, Fernando and Danial nodding in agreement.

Max let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling the tension leave Carlos' body as well. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could finally breathe again.

"Thank you" Carlos breathed "you have no idea what this means to us" 

Max finally allowing himself to smile, nodded in agreement.

"So almost a year, eh mate?" Daniel Asked, trademark smile returning to his face.

"Yeah" Carlos said, smiling as he turned to look at Max.

"I need details guys!" Daniel exclaimed, faking exasperation "How did you get together?"

"It was a after my crash at Monaco last year" Max said, smiling, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He was pouting and feeling sorry for himself and I went to go check up on him" Carlos continued, "I found him in his room, half way though a bottle of rum, so I did what any decent friend would do, and I joined him"

"We were crazy drunk and I let slip that I was pretty sure I was gay" Max said.

"At this point, I already knew I was bi, so I asked him if he wanted to find out, he said yes, so I kissed him" Carlos said shrugging.

"Awww, that's so cute!" cued Sebastian, looking between the the two drivers.

"Yeah" Max giggled "and not totally accurate"

"It was close" Carlos said defensively. 

"What else happened?" demanded an intrigued Daniel.

"Well, this one" Max said, pointing towards his pouting boyfriend, "was so drunk he missed, kissing my ear instead"

"Never gonna let me forget that, are you?" Carlos asked "besides, I got it right eventually"

"Yeah" Max snorted "you then belched, whispered something in Spanish that can't be repeated and promptly fell asleep"

Carlos blushed and buried his face in Max's shoulder as Sebastian, Dan and Fernando all chuckled. 

Then a thought occurred to Max, "So how did you guys get in here anyways?" Max asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "because I know for a fact I locked that door last night"

"Christian gave us the spare key so we could come congratulate you on your win yesterday" Dan said "none of us really got the chance to yesterday and we didn't know what time you were leaving today. And I also wanted to personally say I'm sorry if anything I said yesterday made it seem like I thought you didn't deserve to win. I was angry and I feel like I might have taken it out on you a little bit, which you don't deserve"

Max smiled and shook his head "no, I'm fine, thanks though"

Fernando stood up "we should probably go now, we all have packing to do and flights to catch" he turned to Max and Carlos "and don't worry, your secret is safe with me" he smiled, winking at the young couple and exited the room, closely followed by Daniel and Sebastian. 

Max turned to Carlos "see that wasn't that bad" he said kissing his boyfriends shoulder.

"No, your right, it wasn't" Carlos agreed "And lucky for us, we still have six hours until our flight leaves" he said, hooking his fingers in Max's belt loops, pulling him closer, with a devious grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why Christian would have a spare key to Max's room, but he needed to in order for the story to work.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, tell me what you thought :)


End file.
